Midnight Swim
by May Lily
Summary: JONAS LA. Because you and I, Nick Lucas, are going for a midnight swim. nick/macy - nacy. oneshot.


_Hey, it's May! (That rhymes, impressive right?) I'm coming at you with another Nick/Macy story, just because I can, and you can't stop me! :D_

_Anyway, please read all the way through, and enjoy!_

_Love,_

_May Lily._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS LA, or any characters associated with it, nor do I own I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. If you've seen it before, odds are, it's probably not mine. So, yes._**

* * *

**Midnight Swim**

"Nick!" Macy yells, in a whisper, at the curly-haired rockstar wrapped up in his sheets in bed. She adjusts her towel over her swimsuit, covering it over her to the fullest extent. "Nick!" she repeats, her voice growing louder.

"WHAT, JOE?" Nick shouts, shooting up in his bed, his curly hair a mess, his undershirt wrinkled. Macy's index finger immediately goes to his lips, shushing him. "Oh, it's you, Macy. What- what time is it?" He stutters, his voice deep and groggy and his eyes barely open. He rubs them, tired, and a loud yawn erupts from his mouth. He stretches in an attempt to soothe his uncomfortable body, his anger at his older brother long forgotten.

"Eleven," Macy replies, wide awake, with a grin on her face.

He glances at her, a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you waking me up again?" Nick asks, although he's not annoyed, just honestly confused about the whole situation.

"Because you and I, Nick Lucas, are going for a midnight swim." Macy explains, still smiling, leaving no room for argument in her statement.

And normally, he'd be cranky for being woken up in the middle of the night, but there's a pretty girl in a bikini and a towel (oh god, _a bikini_), leaning over him. Nick doesn't have a chance to answer her, before she perks up again.

"Now, go get your swim trunks on, brush your teeth again, brush your hair, and do it quick," Macy orders, turning around and heading out his bedroom door. Before she leaves, she leans on the side of his door frame, and faces him again. He's still dazed, and half-asleep, and has no idea what's going on. She speaks. "I'll be waiting down at the pool for you." And she walks away from him, a sort of happy skip to her step.

Nick considers going back to sleep for a moment, but it's only just a moment before he gets to his feet and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

He finds her sitting on the edge of the pool, with a smile on her face and her feet in the water. She's moving them, wading them in the water silently.

Nick stops, just for a moment, his bare feet on the grass, as he takes in her beauty. His breath catches, and he runs his fingers through his curly hair and wonders how anyone could possibly, ever, be so beautiful in the most simple way. The moonlight on her face, her shiny brown hair, her hazel eyes, and it's almost like she's glowing, basking in her own grace.

He can't help his teenage hormones as his eyes graze over her body, drinking in her small stomach, her long legs, and her bikini (god, what is _wrong with him_?). It's floral, it's pastel pink and yellow, and he thinks that it fits her, oh so very well, feminine, but bright and happy, and just so... perfect.

A small smile adorns her features, and she looks so peaceful and serene that he just wants to hold her and hold her and _kiss her_ until the end of the world.

And suddenly, he feels self conscious, shirtless in his swimming trunks, and he realizes that he's not the most bulky guy in Los Angeles... He sighs, and wonders how he can break his presence to her in the silence of the night. "Hey," he says simply, his voice quiet.

Macy turns her head almost immediately to face him, and his heart jumps as her smile grows bigger. "You came!" she exclaims, her eyes lighting up.

He laughs, a light laugh. "I'm ashamed in you, Macy, I'd thought you'd have more faith in me."

She rolls her eyes, that broad smile still apparent on her subtle face. "I do! It's just that, assuming on how you looked when I woke you up tonight, I'd think you'd go back to sleep and all," she defends herself, clearly passionate in what little she is saying. He shakes his head in response, grinning and taking a seat next to her. He dips his feet in the cool water, jumping a little at the cold contact, but lets his feet stay in the water otherwise.

"Are you not the least bit concerned you'll catch a cold?" he questions, addressing the weather. "I mean, it's not that cold out, but still."

"Well, no," Macy says, but suddenly she's concerned about him (_which is strange, because he's the one that should be concerned about her.) _"If you're too cold, you can go back in." She offers, though he can tell that she wants him to stay with her. It makes him feel all warm inside.

"I'm good," Nick responds, tilting his head to the right a little. "I mean, who could pass up a midnight swim?" he asks, slightly amused.

Macy adjusts her eyes to the guesthouse on the left of them. "Well, Stella, for one," she answers, shaking her head in disapproval. "I tried to get her to come with me, but she woke up muttering something about loving Joe and then went back to sleep."

Nick sighs, in expense of his brother and his childhood friend. "Do you think they're ever going to work out?"

She shrugs. "I don't know," she admits, her voice low, and somewhat sad. Her cellphone goes off next to her, and Macy glances quickly at it, and the smile overtakes her frown just as quickly as it came. She turns off the ringtone and looks at Nick. "It's 11:11." she says.

"So?" Nick asks, confused. He doesn't see the significance of the time.

"Make a wish," she tells him, and even though he doesn't understand, he wishes anyway.

He closes his eyes, and lets out a deep breath before thinking up a wish._ I wish for you._ Nick wishes, and he knows it's overly _cliché_, but he can't help it, he likes her, a lot, a lot, _a lot_, and he just wants her to be his forever. His hand somehow finds hers during the wish.

Nick opens his eyes to see her closing her eyes next to him also. Her eyes open, and she smiles. "What did you wish for?" he asks her, honestly curious on his part. Macy shakes her head.

"I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true," she tells him, superstitiously. Nick sighs, but he doesn't push her to tell him, because he wants her wish to come true (not that he necessarily believes in the old myth, but...) She reaches at the hairtie wrapped around her wrist, and hands it to Nick. "Can you help me tie my hair?"

"Sure," Nick answers, taking the hairtie from her fingers. He moves behind her, and he notices how he's _sososo_ close to her, and her strawberry-scented hair smells _sososo_ good. And _thank god_ Stella had taught him to tie girls' hair when he was little.

His fingers gently tug at the strands of her silky brown hair (_how do girls keep their hair so smooth?_), gathering it up neatly into a ponytail. His hand smooths the top of her hair and brings it down to combine with the other strands, and he uses the hairtie now, tying her hair tightly, and he steps back, admiring his work.

Nick slips back in his old position, and takes her hand again. "That good?"

Her free hand smooths the top of her head and feels her ponytail. "Perfect."

And then, surprising him, she jumps in the water, her fingers entangled in his, pulling him also.

Macy's laughing now, and his eyes are the wide, the water is _so cold_.

She swims around him gracefully, she's always been the best one on their swimming and water polo team at school. Nick swims around with her, her hand still in his, and they're both smiling, enjoying the cool water surging around them.

Macy stops for a moment in the water, her head tilting up to look at the stars. Her free hand reaches up, as if to touch them, as she attempt to grasp at their brightness. "The stars are so beautiful here in LA," she says, sighing in delight and she stares at them with such hope.

"They're the same stars we see in Jersey," Nick replies, looking up at the sky, also. "We're just in a different place." He turns to look at Macy, something in his eyes, she can't tell what it is, but it's intense, passionate. "With different people."

"I want a star," she states, almost childishly.

A pun comes to mind, and he feels almost stupid for thinking it, but he says it anyway. "You have one though," he says, grinning, ingenuously. "Me. I'm a star."

A blithe laugh comes from her, straight from her heart, and she thinks it's _honestly really funny_ and she can hardly catch her breath when she laughs. "That's the one of the worst puns I've ever heard," Macy tells him, a wide-toothed grin on her face now, and Nick's face drops just a little. "But I love it."

And Nick's grinning now, and on impulse (Nick? Doing things _on impulse_? No way!) he drags her down underwater, and in that single brief moment they're submerged under, he kisses her, his lips on hers (_thank god he brushed his teeth)_. And she's kissing back, sweetly, hands entangled in each other, and water all around them. She smiles into the kiss, and he smiles back, and everything around them feels just so incredible, and right. It's a quick kiss, but it lasts on her lips even after he's stopped.

They're quiet, but his eyes are intense, her eyes longing, both eyes saying what neither of them could find words to say.

And then, _she splashes him_. It's fast, Macy slaps the water, and is gets in his face, and he's appalled at her actions, but he's not mad, because she's laughing, and she keeps splashing him and splashing him. It's getting up his nose and in his mouth, but he's not bothered, but soon, he finds himself splashing back, letting go of all his seriousness and acting like a kid again.

Water is splashing out of the pool and getting everywhere, but it's just so fun, and they're both laughing, and she tackles him, bringing him down under the water. "Macy!" he yells when his head is above the water again.

And then the splashing starts again. "Nick!" she yells, as he wraps his arms around her small body and takes her under the water again. She attempts to swim away from his grasp, but his hold on her his tight, like he never wants to let her go.

Nick somehow keeps a hold on her as he climbs up on the edge of the pool again. He's behind her, and his arms are still around her waist - they're standing. "Do you trust me?" he murmurs in her ear, his lips nearly touching it.

Macy shivers at his closeness and nods. "I trust you," she utters, her voice barely making a sound.

And that's when he jumps, pushing them both in the water, and large splash coming to take them in once again.

"That was cruel!" Macy exclaims once she can gain her composure again, and she's laughing. Her heart is beating quickly, and it's just not from the sudden drop she had just experienced. She glances over at Nick, who's laughing too.

"Maybe it was," Nick replies. "But it was worth it!"

* * *

He's drying himself off, mostly his hair, when his attention is caught by her again.

She's lying on the simple patch of grass next to the lit up pool, her back is on the ground, her hair out of her ponytail, and she's looking up at the stars again. Macy's fingers graze on her bare stomach, tapping some sort of rhythm on her exposed belly and humming quietly to herself.

Nick slides next to her, plops himself down on the ground, and adjusts himself so he's staring up at the sky, also, their bodies almost touching. They're so close to each other, he can hear his super-secret girlfriend's (oh how he _loves_ how she's _his girlfriend_) out-of-tune humming. He turns his head just a little so he can look at her, and the moonlight reflecting off her face, her eyes, her hair, makes her look so beautiful, and he can't stop and count how many times he's thought that tonight.

"What are you humming?" Nick asks, his voice breaking through the silence and sereneness of the night. It sounds relaxed, deep, and fits perfectly with the aura around them.

Macy turns her head slightly, locking eyes with the curly-haired music prodigy in front of her. She has a small smile on her face, she stops humming, and her fingers stop tapping on her stomach. "_I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz," she admits, almost sheepishly. "I know it's streamline and all, but I couldn't help but listen to it today, and it's been stuck on my head. Jason Mraz has a really beautiful voice."

Nick nods, though something about _Jason Mraz having a very beautiful voice_ bothers him, and he know he shouldn't feel like he's competition, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders if Macy thinks he has a more beautiful voice than _he_ does.

"Mm, I know that song." He replies, simply.

Macy laughs, and sits up, pulling her knees to her chest. "I think everyone does." She proclaims, tapping the song on her knees now.

Nick sits up, also, his legs laid out in front of him, and so close to the pool water. His hands are behind him, supporting his weight as he looks up as the stars. "_Well, you done, done me and you bet I felt it,_" he begins singing, spontaneously. And Macy looks at him, smiling and slightly amused.

He positions himself to face her, his legs crossed, before singing the next line. "_I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted,_" Nick sings, his voice ringing through the quiet air, beautiful and smooth, like it was floating. He taps Macy's small nose lightly at the line, and she laughs and readjusts herself to face him also. "_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back!"_

"Sing with me, Macy." Nick says, suddenly, his voice soft. The blood leaves her face in an instant - this is one thing she wishes she could do, but...

"I-I can't," Macy says, sadly. She sighs. "I can't sing."

"Sure you can." Nick assures her, and he doesn't know why he wants her to sing with him all of a sudden. He knows she's not a very good singer, but he wants to hear her anyway, besides, he doesn't care if she's out of tune, or her voice cracks, he just wants her singing.

"You know I can't, Nick," Macy says, reminding him of the time JONAS asked her to sing backup, and what a disaster that turned out to be.

Nick ignores this, and continues singing. "_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving in my bestest, and nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention,_" he urges her to sing with his eyes, taking her hands and holding them in the middle of each other. "Please, Macy?" She sighs.

Her voice comes out quiet, shy, and out-of-tune, but he loves it anyway. "_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some._" He's smiling all of a sudden, and she's blushing, the red in her pale cheeks, completely interpreting his facial expression in the wrong way.

"See, I told you, I couldn't do it." Macy says, clearly embarrassed, and looking down. His fingers find the bottom of her chin immediately, and pushes it up gently, so her alluring hazel eyes meet his dark brown eyes completely.

There's a lot of truth and feeling in how he sings the next line, and he's practically serenading her. His voice is quiet, gentle, as if he were sharing a secret just between the two of them, in their little private moment. "_I won't hesitate, no more, no more, it cannot wait,_" he pauses. "_I'm yours._"

And that's when he kisses her again.

His lips are soft of hers, warm and sweet, and _so real,_ that as soon as he pulls away, he wants more. And more, and more. But he doesn't kiss her again. Instead, he looks up at the stars, and she looks up too, fingers intertwined together.

"I'm your star."

"And I'm your biggest fan."

* * *

_I'm going to tell you the truth. I had no idea how to end this - so hopefully this will do._

_Leave a review and let me know what you think! :D_

_Love,_

_May Lily_


End file.
